


Winter shall howl at the walls

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s20e37: “Trails and Determinations!” Ash’s Rockruff has a rough time before evolving, and Ash wonders what Alain would do…
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Winter shall howl at the walls

**Author's Note:**

> i love lycanroc so MUCH i cannot get over how cute he is omg i would die over him.
> 
> title is, of course, from promise by ben howard

Before going to Akala Island, Ash had called Alain and told him he’d be unable to call for a week, since Kukui wanted Ash’s undivided attention on their excursion. Alain had smiled sadly but agreed, saying that’d be a good time to call up Mairin and go after another keystone that’d been spotted.

It wasn’t like Ash didn’t miss his boyfriend - of course he did, he’d give up almost anything for Alain to be here in Alola by his side. He was just so distracted by all the events going around on their trip that Alain barely came to mind, and by the time he was crashing into bed, he didn’t have enough time to think of the Kalosian before he was passing out in exhaustion.

The night of his grand trial, he’s sitting on the steps of the Pokemon and watching the sky, still glowing warm from where the sun had set, but quickly growing darker and colder. He hears the doors slide open behind him. “Hey, there you are,” Kukui’s voice breaks the silence. “Dinner’s ready.”

Ash hums, and the doors slide shut, Kukui’s footsteps causing the wood under him to creak. “You okay, kid?”   
  
“I… don’t know?”   
  
The professor sits next to Ash, leaning over his knees. “Is it about Rockruff?”   
  
He nods, and the other sighs. “He’ll be okay, Ash. This happens with a lot of Pokemon, and it’s completely natural. Evolution can sometimes be easy and spontaneous, but it can also be really slow and hurt a Pokemon sometimes.”   
  
“I know,” Ash flops back slightly, resting his elbows on the decking. “I still can’t help but worry, though. I don’t want Rockruff to push himself too hard…”   
  
“Oh, Ash…”   
  
“Alain told me a story, once,” Ash suddenly brings up, feeling his ears go red because he knows the adult is smirking at him, always delighted when Ash  _ has  _ to talk about his boyfriend. “About his Charizard. That when he first Mega Evolved with her, she wouldn’t listen to him at  _ all,  _ and it took them a long time to be able to Mega Evolve without a problem… It just makes me wonder what he’d do right now.”   
  
Kukui looks over at Ash, following his gaze to the stars that are starting to appear in the sky, and sighs. “I think Alain would encourage you to go inside and eat, young man. It’s not healthy to think on an empty stomach.”   
  
Ash’s stomach growls in response, and the trainer can’t do much more than blush and hold his stomach. They both stand up, but before Ash can go inside, Kukui grabs his shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Ash. In the end, the bond you and Rockruff share is strong and important. He can trust you; he just needs some space right now, and that’s okay. If Alain were here, I’m sure he would say something similar. But whether he’s here or thousands of miles away, he is always by your side and encouraging you.”   
  
Ash smiles. “I know, Professor… Thank you for reminding me.”   
  
“Good. Now, let’s go eat before it gets cold.”   
  
  


Extra (s20e38):   
  
Ash couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful and outstanding a green sunset looked; he thought nothing could take his gaze off it until his Rockruff howled and started to glow. Seeing Lycanroc stand there proudly, with his bright green eyes and carefree nature, Ash knew the Professor was right.

Alain is  _ always  _ by his side.


End file.
